This invention relates to an automatic electronic ignition system for barbecue sets. A typical conventional electronic ignition system is disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 6522688 which can be seen in FIG. 2. This conventional device comprises transistors (TR), diodes, SCR's (Silicon Control Rectifiers) and transformers (T1 and T2) which constitute an oscillatory circuit (A) and a charging circuit (B) so as to continuously spark through electrodes (E). Therefore, once the switch (Sw) is closed, the circuit repeatedly sparks so as to fire the gas. However, in case that the flame goes out accidently, the conventional system cannot automatically re-ignite and thus the gas will flow out in great amounts without igniting. This, in turn could allow for the possibility of an explosion.
In order to avoid such a danger, an automatic photoelectric ignition system was developed. Although this system works well, the photoelectric sensor, which must be disposed in close proximity to the flame, can malfunction due to the smoking of the gas flame and can deteriorate due to the long term exposure to the heat radiation of the flame.
Further, referring to FIG. 2, it can be seen that the prior art uses SCR's to control sparking, SCR's however are controlled by oscillatory circuit (A). This increases the complexity of the circuits. Additionally, due to the transient state of the SCR, it is very possible for the oscillatory circuit to generate an abnormal oscillation. These are all disadvantages of the prior art.